The Hosts' Misadventures in a Commoner's Society
by Aluzerine
Summary: Tamaki decides that the host club spend their summer vacation living an average commoner's life. R&R, pairings may come soon. Warnings: Swearing, Shounen-Ai in future chapters. Maybe


**The Host Club's Misadventures in a Commoner's Society**

**Warnings: Shounen-Ai may come in the future chapters, Swearing**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides the plot.**

**Prologue**

**~Ootori-Estate~**

It was another typical morning at the Ootori estate, here we are in the youngest son's bedroom.

_Dead silence._

No one dared to bother the slumbering shadow king, who was _peacefully f_eeling the comfort of the soft, smooth bed.

"KYOUYA!"

Except him. That idiotic easy going innocent blonde, or so he calls him. What in the world would he want to do here in such an unearthly hour? Weird...the idiot king wasn't in his room. He glances at the clock with half-lidded eyes. _**8:00 am**_. It was 4 hours until his normal awaking time.

_Oh shit._

8:00 was the time his father and siblings have their breakfast, and Tamaki wasn't in his room, which means...

He can hear footsteps coming up, louder...louder...and...

"Kyouya-san, Suoh-san is here~! Come quick quick! Hurry up now!" his sister said, peeking behind the door, giggling...unusually.

"Yes, yes I'll come down quick, and please tell Tamaki to refrain from bothering our brothers and father."

Kyouya closed the door, while his sister was still oddly giggling, not managing to hear what the younger one said. He started changing and went down. Funny how he wasn't so irritable this morning, even though that idiot of a king came over.

He stand corrected. Ootori Kyouya was never wrong, until today. This was the worst morning he have ever had.

There sat the whole host club (excluding Haruhi, cause she was normal), bothering his _whole _family. Yes, even his father. They are going to die later, he swore.

The twins were randomly saying weird things too Fuyumi, Hunny ate almost all the dessert currently served, Mori just watched him, and Tamaki-

_Oh fuck._

_Oh how he wished he was dreaming._

This can't be happening right? There, his father, was _laughing. _Ootori's rarely laughed, specially Ootori Yoshio. Specially _without _his glasses on, and Tamaki holding it.

What in the name of cow was happening here? Have a miracle been tough enough to manage and be bestowed upon the _Ootori's_?

Holy mother of cow, what the fuck is this?

"Kyouya, Kyouya, Kyouya!"

The young raven-haired teen heard someone call him...

"KYOUYA!"

He slowly opened his eyes and...

"Kyouya, finally you're awake!"

Thank god it was just a dream.

"You fainted while standing"

_Or not._

"Still not a morning person aye?"

Oh how he wanted to punch that face.

"Get. Out. Of. Here." he said, giving them his coldest glare.

"Now, now Kyouya-san, be nice to your guests!" his sister cheerfully said grabbing Tamaki's arms.

"Kyouya! We have a wonderful idea! Come lt's go let's go!"

"Hoo down there, It's summer vacation, I will not, with my utmost sincerity, will not waste my time on you people,"

"B-but Kyouya-" the young king gave Kyouya his cutest puppy eyes.

Who can just say no to that?

"Fine, I'll hear it out, but apologize to my family first for the trouble you've caused."

"Yes _Mommy~!"_

Yoshio was proud of his son for having Suoh Tamaki as an ally—friend-Even though he is too eccentric, he was still fun to talk with, heck he even managed to laugh. Wait..._Mommy_? Did he hear that one right? It wasn't his son Tamaki here was referring to...right? Because he was sure Kyouya was a Male and, was most definitely not married, and does not have children.

After much fuss they finally apologized and headed out.

"We're really sorry for barging in, we'll be taking your son/brother now! Thank you very much for your time for keeping us company."

"Now, don't ever do that again, _Daddy."_

_Daddy. _They we're married? And Tamaki called Fujioka _their daughter._

He might as well not think about this pointless thing, he decided to just go back eating.

**~Commoners-are-Amazing~**

"So, what was your self-proclaimed amazing plan? And why the heck do you have too much stuff with you, and took my clothes as well?"

"Oh Kyouya, don't worry, we already told your family about this. We aren't kidnapping you or anything okay? We are just gonna spend the following days of our vacation living as commoners! We brought small money with us, so that we can have a start! We even managed to bring Haruhi along! We won't be paying the rent though, Haruhi said it would be a bother so we just bought a room-like thing in the so-called commoner's apartment. We-"

"Slow down! Okay so let me get this straight, you want _us _to spend a commoner life during the _whole _vacation? With small money with you? Does that mean, we're going to do part time jobs...?"

'Oh yes you get the point! As expected of Kyouya~ and also, we are not allowed tot ake money from our home unless we really need to!"

"This has got to be one of your craziest ideas, but I'll go along, this might be a rather interesting experience, I might manage to get information to expand our market, by knowing what commoners like."

"Yay thanks Kyouya! And, you should really take a bath first. And groom yourself..."

"Whose fault do you think is that?"

**~TBC~**

**A/N: Stay tuned, reviews are loved, and will get the story going, I might or I may not continue it, depending on the reviews of course. **


End file.
